


The 5 Times Yamaguchi Cried and The 1 Time Kageyama Tells Him To Stop

by ImotoChan



Series: HQ!! boys are too cute [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuties, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, fluff at the end, what is this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory. Yamaguchi cries too often and Kageyama wishes he would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Times Yamaguchi Cried and The 1 Time Kageyama Tells Him To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> hnngh i just really wanted to write this pairing. there isn't a lot of fluff, so i might write another chapter or something of just fluffiness. I hope you like it!

1.

 

It was three am according the digital clock across the room on Kageyama's desk. He lay in bed silently, listening to the quiet sniffles from the bunk below his.

 

Kageyama had seen the boy come to practice with red, dry, eyes. He was always the first to leave, to run back to their dorm room. Kageyama wondered why Yamaguchi had even bothered coming to this university. Seeing all of the familiar faces would only hurt, right?

 

However, Yamaguchi liked seeing the faces. He liked knowing that there were people he could rely on. It was always Tsukki, Yamaguchi would never imagine that he would one day have others he could smile and laugh with.

 

Tsukki helped him find that happiness, and even if he is gone, Yamaguchi doesn't want to let go of what he has left; even if it isn't much.

 

Yamaguchi knew that Kageyama felt something similar. Kageyama was stronger than him, he was a better player; he was more admired. He seemed stoic (aside from his occasional outbursts of anger) but, Kageyama felt too. Yamaguchi wanted to know him more, he wanted to understand how he could be so strong despite not having the one he loved.

 

Yamaguchi wondered how Kageyama did it, because he knows he could never.

 

Yamaguchi cries for losing the one thing he thought he could keep, the one person he thought would always be there. The one he loved, but left, never knowing his feelings.

 

He cries.

 

Kageyama shuts his eyes, and forces himself back to sleep.

 

2.

 

"Oi! Watch out!"

 

Yamaguchi gets hit in the face and topples backwards.

 

Tanaka laughs, and Sugawara glares at him. The latter helps the brunet up.

 

"S-sorry." Yamaguchi mumbles.

 

Sugawara smiles. "Be careful."

 

Yamaguchi excuses himself, saying he has to go to the bathroom.

 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow as the boy runs. He tells the coach he's getting a drink and quietly tip toes after Yamaguchi.

 

He isn't surprised when he hears the familiar sniffles coming from the bathroom.

 

Kageyama wonders why he cries so often. Don't his eyes get tired? Doesn't his brain hurt? Kageyama remembers the one time he cried, and he really hated it.

 

Kageyama hears some shuffling and a quiet chuckle.

"C'mon, Tadashi...stop it already..." Yamaguchi's staring at his reflection in the mirror, wiping his eyes.

 

Yamaguchi sighs and washes his face before exiting the bathroom. He yelps when he bumps in the tall boy

 

"O-oh! Kageyama-kun! S-sorry!"

 

Kageyama thinks that Yamaguchi's changed since Tsukishima left. He's much more timid now. He doesn't know if that's good or bad.

 

"Look where you're going." He says in a polite tone, brushing past Yamaguchi.

 

The freckled boy nods before running back to practice.

 

3.

 

Yamaguchi hated that he cried so much.

 

He hated crying.

 

But, still, he found himself standing in the storage room after practice, putting away the last volleyball with tears in his eyes.

 

Everyone had already headed to their dorms, and Yamaguchi was the last one.

 

He decided since no one was around, it was okay. He could cry. Even if he hated it.

 

Crying let out his despair, his loneliness. It was better than resorting to _other_ methods. Ones that could surely get him kicked out if the club. He would be lying if he said he had never done harm to himself, but it had only been that one time. Only once. He was no good with pain. 

 

He sinks to the ground, clutching the volleyball to his chest, and cries.

 

Kageyama watches from a little off. He wonders how Yamaguchi hasn't cried out all his tears. He wonders why he only does so when no one is around. Everyone can tell how he feels, how he's empty. He always smiles, but he never means it.

 

Or maybe Kageyama was the only one who noticed it.

 

Yamaguchi doesn't cry for long this time and stands up quickly, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves.

 

Kageyama grabs his belongings and leaves the gym, heading back to the dorm first.

 

4.

 

It's late when Kageyama hears the dorm room open and Yamaguchi shuffle in.

 

The brunet doesn't turn the lights on and just walks over to his bed, dropping down on to it.

 

His tears are louder tonight, and he's choking on them, sobbing, and gasping for breaths in between.

 

Kageyama squeezes his eyes tight.

 

Yamaguchi pulls out something, and a very faint light fills the room. Kageyama realizes this must be a cell phone.

 

Could it be...?

 

Earlier that day, Kageyama had gotten a text from Hinata, saying Tsukishima was back and they were now together.

 

Kageyama had moved on, but Yamaguchi still trailed behind.

 

'Did that orange-haired idiot send that text to Yamaguchi too?'

 

Yamaguchi cries more than Kageyama has ever heard him cry before. After a long while, the sobs become quiet hiccups.

 

It's very late by the time the two fall asleep.

 

5.

 

"Nice recieve!" Kageyama yells to Yamaguchi, who smiles and blushes at the compliment.

 

Kageyama serves to the next person waiting in line.

 

Practice ends quickly after that, and Kageyama hits the showers. He takes a longer one than usual. He's exhausted, and after that midterm today, he just needs a nap.

 

By the time he's done, almost everyone is gone. He wraps a towel around his lower body and walks into the locker rooms.

 

Yamaguchi is sitting there, eyes red and moist. He doesn't notice Kageyama at first. He's looking at his phone, there must be a picture displayed on the screen.

 

He does something Kageyama doesn't usually see him do when he cries.

 

He smiles.

 

He smiles and mutters what sounds like an apology. "I'm sorry, but I'm giving up on you."

 

Kageyama could have heard him wrong, but he knows he didn't.

 

Yamaguchi sees Kageyama and squeaks. "You always appear out of no where!"

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Why are you still here?"

 

Yamaguchi huffs as he stands, collecting his things. "I was about to leave."

 

Kageyama nods. "I'll see you in the dorm."

 

Yamaguchi huffs again as he walks out, and Kageyama feels himself smile, just a bit.

 

1.

 

It's a Saturday Afternoon, and Kageyama's out for a run, when he sees a familiar brunette sitting on a park bench.

 

He runs over and sits beside him. "Why aren't you resting? You weren't at practice, aren't you sick?"

 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, looking away from Kageyama. "I'm better now."

 

Kageyama realizes he's crying again.

 

And he realizes that he's sick of it.

 

Sick of hearing this person feel so empty, of seeing them force happiness. He's sick of pretending he doesn't know how Yamaguchi is, how terribly alone he feels. He's sick of telling himself that he doesn't care that much, that Yamaguchi is only a teammate. He's sick of it all.

 

"Yamaguchi."

 

The brunette jumps at the sternness. "M-mm?" He manages to get out.

 

"Stop crying."

 

"H-huh?"

 

"Why? Why do you still cry? He's moved on, and he's happy, so why can't you be?"

 

Yamaguchi looks at Kageyama, his eyes teary. "I am. I'm doing my best. I told myself I'm giving up on him."

 

Oh. So that's what that was, Kageyama thinks.

 

"Then why are you crying?"

 

"Because it's hard. Every time I try to forget, all of these memories fill my head..."

 

"Think about all of the new memories we've all made together." Kageyama tells him.

 

"I'm trying. And...I think I'll be able to move on. Besides, there's someone else now..." The brunet trails off.

 

"What about you? How are you so strong?" Yamaguchi asks.

 

"I gave up a long time ago." Kageyama sighs.

 

"Heh, we're a little alike then, yeah?" Yamaguchi says, shuffling an inch closer to Kageyama.

 

"You know, I've seen you cry all those times."

 

Yamaguchi flushes in embarrassment. "R-really? Like...more than once?"

 

Kageyama nods.

 

"I thought it was only that one time..." Yamaguchi is flustered now.

 

"Stop crying from now on. Don't look so empty. You have everyone," Kageyama looks off to the side before saying the last bit, "I'm here, too, you know."

 

Yamaguchi stares wide eyed.

 

"R-right!"

 

His hand ended up resting on top of Kageyama's, and Kageyama turns his over, entwining their fingers.

 

He really hoped Yamaguchi would stop crying and would laugh like he used to in High School.

  
And Yamaguchi knew that with everyone by his side, with Kageyama there, he would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ ^.^


End file.
